This invention relates generally to apparatus for retaining heat in and transferring solar energy to bodies of water, and more particularly concerns solar panel units adapted to float and receive solar radiation for transferring heat to water therebeneath, and also to block evaporation of water which would otherwise carry heat to the atmosphere.
Devices of the general type with which the invention is concerned have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,882 and 3,984,881. Such devices are bulky and large in diameter, and consequently difficult to transport or ship.